


Death, the Reward for Living || Tommy's Death DSMP

by kookiepenguinweeb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Child Death, Dream kills Tommy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sad, TommyInnit death, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, pog through the pain, tommy death CRAB RAVE, write through the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiepenguinweeb/pseuds/kookiepenguinweeb
Summary: Wilbur Soot, the musician who was once loved by all hears a voice in purgatory. A voice calling out for help."Wilbur-!""Tommy? Tommy, why are you here?""I've missed you."tw // abuse, death, (remember this is all roleplay and not real)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Death, the Reward for Living || Tommy's Death DSMP

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHHAHAHA WRITE THROUGH THE GODFORSAKEN PAIN BOYS AO3 DELETED MY FIRST DRAFT OF THIS SO WE RE-WRITING THIS SHIT ALR MY PAIN IS STILL FRESH AND READY TO BE TURNED INTO WRITING-
> 
> ue, ue, ue  
> (soung of crying) 
> 
> inspired by this tweet: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/peakybquotes/status/1366433185630982144/photo/1

The afterlife.

Judgement. 

Whatever you want to call it.

But we all go to die one day. 

Some more quicker than others. 

Wilbur Soot, a musician lead a revolution for his country. He fought in many wars, alongside with many friends too. A lot of times he succeeded in his endeavors for independence. Though in the end, he failed. 

He failed himself, his country, and his friends. 

Many people died along the way to reach where we are now. Many tears shed, betrayals revealed, enemies teaming up and friends cutting ties with each other. So much regret, guilt, and pain to reach the simple idea of independence. 

You could say that it wasn't worth it. 

That it wasn't worth any of the sacrifices. 

And that may be true. 

That may be true. 

Wilbur lost his friend, Schlatt to this idea of independence. 

Schlatt, the rambunctious goat president who wanted nothing but power and alcohol. Though he had a good start, in the end nobody stood by him. He lay in his suit, ragged and crazy. But Schlatt was always a prideful man, so he drowned himself in alcohol so the satisfaction of killing him would go to no one but himself. 

Wilbur still remembers how he first met him, and the adventures they had before the server. At first Wilbur hated him, and was constantly annoyed by him but Schlatt grew on him. They became great friends, laughing together and fighting each other. 

He's a ghost now, dead and gone from purgatory. Wilbur doesn't really know where he went but he's far away from here. 

Wilbur died himself to the idea of independence. 

At first, it was just selling drugs to other people in the server. Then it escalated into a nation. Into a family. Friends, bound together by life experiences and loss. Fighting for their own independence against a tyrant who wanted control over everything. 

He spiraled downward into the idea of independence, of wanting to win, and L'manberg. He got exiled from his own country, made another country, and then blew up that country when winning it back. He went crazy.

In the end, Wilbur asked Phil, his own father to kill him. An epic tragedy, the release welcome of someone who had given up on the world and his ideals. The morally good character gone bad, crazy and deranged. 

He wanted to be freed from this cage he'd built around himself. 

"Do it." 

And so Wilbur died, in the hands of his father. 

Tommy saw his death. So did Techno. Both are brothers, or at least very close to be considered brothers. Strangely Techno was quiet. Tommy was also quiet. 

For a little bit he went back to the living world, though Wilbur went back after a bit. Nobody seemed to accept him, even as a ghost. He didn't even remember half the things he did as Ghostbur. Forgive and forget they say. 

Wilbur's been in purgatory for some time now. It feels like one day and one year at the same time. He hasn't checked in on Tommy in a bit, maybe he should though. Last time he checked they defeated Dream. He heard that he had a hotel now, with this Sam Nook guy. Maybe he should come and visit! 

Yeah, he's not Ghostbur anymore. And surely there would've been some sort of peace era after they defeated Dream, right? Yeah! Parties, cakes, celebrating the death of a tyrant, that sounds like fun! Just like the old times, suck it green boy! 

Wilbur got up from where he was sitting, but before he could go back to the living world, a voice came from behind him. 

A very familiar one.

"Wilbur?" 

Turning around, Wilbur looked behind to see Tommy. 

His eyes were purple, and he had blood all over his face. Small cuts were littered all over his body, and his voice was soft and hoarse. Like someone had beat him down.

"Tommy?" Wilbur's voice came out as a whisper, and he reached out. "Tommy, why are you here?" 

Tommy's eyes teared up, and he came running into Wilbur's arms. "Ah-" The two of them fell down, and Tommy cried into Wilbur's shirt. Wilbur hugged him back, shocked as to why his little brother was here. 

"I've missed you." After a little bit of crying, Tommy whispered this into Wilbur's chest. His arms were shaking, and Wilbur held him tight. 

"Who did this to you? Why are you here?" 

"I-I was in prison." answered Tommy. 

"What? Why were you in prison?" 

"Dream- Dream killed me. He punched me." 

Wilbur fell silent. Didn't they win? Didn't they defeat Dream, and had a happy ending? 

The two of them fell silent for what felt like an eternity. Maybe it was an eternity, considering how neither of them could tell the time. 

Wilbur took a deep breath, and then started talking. "Tommy, Tommy you have to go back to the living world. It's too soon for you to come here, to be dead. You're a child, still so much to live for-" 

"I know that Wilbur!" 

Wilbur looked at Tommy, afraid and confused. How was he going to comfort his little brother, when he literally just died from the person they'd been fighting all along? 

Tommy clenched his fists, looking down on his lap. "I-I just wanted to make peace with Dream. To tell him that this thing I had with him, the entire thing of him controlling me is over. And that I can move on, I can make friends again. I can be with Tubbo again." 

Wilbur looked Tommy confused. "I thought you were always with Tubbo-?" 

"I distanced myself from him- it was better for the two of us anyways. I'm not a good fit for him anymore." said Tommy, looking down on his bruised hand. "At least not like this." 

Wilbur fell silent, pondering what to say to comfort him. 

Tommy did so much for him while they were alive. So much for independence, L'manberg. Did Wilbur ever pay him back? 

"Tommy, s-sometimes..." Sighing, Wilbur tried talking again. "Sometimes, death is a kindness. A reward, for those who fought hard and well." 

Tommy looked at him, wiping away the snot and blood from his face. 

"But sometimes, death comes too quickly. It comes out of nowhere, and no one is ready for it. Not really, anyways." Turning back to Tommy, Wilbur pushed him off the edge.

"Come back when you're ready to receive your reward, Tommy." 

The last thing Tommy saw before waking up was a smile on Wilbur's face. 

\--

Ranboo walked outside of Tommy's house. In his hands, he held a bundle of flowers. Poppies, white tulips, and lily of the valleys were in his hands. He remember reading a book about botany one time, and he still remembers the flowers signifying death, or are related to death.

Poppies, signifying death and used as an offering to the dead. 

White tulips, signifying forgiveness and respect. 

Lily of the valley, signifying rebirth and return of happiness. 

Tommy was the first friend that Ranboo ever made, and Ranboo visited him in exile. He himself should've been exiled but for some reason Tommy didn't rat him out. Even when he was the new guy. 

Ranboo should've endured the punishment with Tommy, gone through the hardships and faced Dream instead of Tommy. He should've been in Tommy's place, but now Tommy is dead. 

Tubbo still doesn't know. He's just been building the hotel.

Sighing, Ranboo looked up at the sky. 

"Tommy, come back."

**Author's Note:**

> alr ok so i was kinda uncomfy with twitter talk of "tommy died by his own abuser" and all of the gory fanart so i decided to make something a bit more nicer and calmer-? 
> 
> hopefully i did it justice
> 
> literally wrote this in a flash of inspiration
> 
> edit: THIS IS SHIT ILL REWRITE THIS LATER BUT DAMN AM I LAZY-


End file.
